Lightsabers
The lightsaber, also referred to as the "laser sword" by those who were unfamiliar with it, was a distinctive weapon, the very image of which was inextricably bound with the mythos of the Jedi Order and their polar opposites, the Sith. The lightsaber also became synonymous with the Jedi Order's values to uphold peace and justice throughout the galaxy. This perception endured, despite the many conflicts with lightsaber-wielding Sith and Dark Jedi. The weapon consisted of a blade of pure plasma emitted from the hilt and suspended in a force containment field. The field contained the immense heat of the plasma, protecting the wielder, and allowed the blade to keep its shape. The hilt was almost always self-fabricated by the wielder to match his or her specific needs, preferences and style. The hilt was also built similarly to his or her master's lightsaber as a mark of respect. Due to the weightlessness of plasma and the strong gyroscopic effect generated by it, lightsabers required a great deal of strength and dexterity to wield, and it was extremely difficult—and dangerous—for the untrained to attempt using. However, in the hands of an expert of the Force, the lightsaber was a weapon to be greatly respected and feared. To wield a lightsaber was to demonstrate incredible skill and confidence, as well as masterful dexterity and attunement to the Force. Types Crossguard lightsaber The crossguard lightsaber, also known as the forked lightsaber, was a type of lightsaber known to be utilized by the Jedi Roblio Darté, whose weapon had two blue blades. The crossguard lightsaber was essentially a regular lightsaber with a second blade emitter protruding near the first one at a 45-degree angle to the axis of the hilt. The blade the second emitter emitted was dagger-sized. Roblio Darté's hilt was also built with a slight curve. Curved-hilt lightsaber The curved-hilt lightsaber, also called a dueling lightsaber, was a standard lightsaber design that was often seen during the prime of Form II lightsaber combat, both among the Jedi and Sith Orders. The degree of the curve at the top of the hilt in relation to the hand holds was the important factor. The curve at the bottom of the hilt (if present) only affected electronics and power core placement. The bottom curvature on many lightsabers was mostly ornamental. Double-bladed lightsaber The double-bladed lightsaber—also called a Saberstaff, Lightsaber Lance, Doublesaber, Dualsaber, Lightstaff, or the Sith lightsaber, was a specialized type of lightsaber that consisted of a single hilt with a beam emitter at both ends, resulting in a weapon that was wielded in a similar manner to a traditional quarterstaff. Indeed, the design was likely influenced by the Zabrak quarterstaff, or zhaboka.1 The double-bladed lightsaber was first invented by Dark Lords of the Old Sith Empire. However, many weapons of its design later came into the possession of the Sith's ancient adversary, the Jedi. Dual-phase lightsaber Dual-phase lightsaber was a special variant of lightsaber that used a combination of focusing crystals to create a blade that could extend up to double the original length with a simple activation. Unlike typical lightsabers, which often possessed a manual adjuster for reducing the blade emission, the dual-phased blade could be triggered in an instant, adding an element of surprise to catch an opponent off guard. Additionally, dual-phase lightsabers also had a blade-width adjust. Gantoris wielded such a lightsaber2, as did Corran Horn3. Dual phase lightsabers could also have the ability to carry different crystals, and alternate between them at the user's discretion Darksaber The Darksaber was an ancient, black-bladed lightsaber. Unlike most other lightsabers, the Darksaber's blade was nearly flat, thin, and curved to a point more typical of a metallic sword. The black core of the blade appeared to draw in all surrounding light and color, leaving a faint white, electrical aura along its edges, it hummed with a higher-pitched whine than its more common lightsaber counterparts when the blade was active, and made a sound like a whistle when it was swung. An ancient incarnation of the lightsaber, the Darksaber was a unique weapon that produced a flat, black-colored blade1 of plasma.5 Thin and curved to a point,1 a shape with more similarities to a metal sword than contemporary lightsabers,5 the Darksaber's black blade was a meter in length and appeared to draw in the very light and color around it4 like a black hole.6 This effect left the Darksaber with a faint aura of white light around the edges of its blade,1 and made looking at it for an extended period uncomfortable.4 The hilt of the Darksaber was thin and rectangular, and long enough to be grasped with two hands. It featured an angled crossguard as well as a serrated blade emitter.1 When the Darksaber's blade was activated by pressing its activation stud,4 the hum and pitch of the blade was notably higher than contemporary lightsabers,3 and the blade gave off a sound like a whistle when it was swung through the air.4 When the Darksaber came into contact with another object or an opposing lightsaber, the blade screeched, and the white outer aura that surrounded the black core of the blade crackled.3 Guard shoto Guard shoto (also referred to as lightsaber tonfa) was a rare perpendicular-gripped type of short lightsaber with a second handle extending from the main hilt at 90 degrees. Though it could be gripped by either hilt, when wielded by the perpendicular handle, it was especially useful at blocking other lightsabers. Lightsaber shoto The lightsaber shoto, commonly referred to as simply shotos, but also known as short lightsabers or lightdaggers, were essentially miniaturized lightsabers, whose purpose was primarily to serve as an off-hand weapon for those duelists seeking to employ the twin-bladed technique of Jar'Kai, but were also utilized by those Jedi and Sith whose diminutive stature made wielding full sized lightsabers impractical, or, in some cases, impossible. Sith Lightsaber Sith Lightsabers were a specialized type of weapon that catered to the needs and preferences of the Sith Lords. For the most part, the design differences were minimal, due to the typical modern lightsaber being based on original Sith designs. Sith lightsabers almost always utilized synthetic crystals as opposed to the natural crystals favored by the Jedi, a fact they considered to be a mark of superiority. Also, most Sith weapons featured an overall more aggressive design aesthetic. One of the variations on typical Sith lightsabers was the double-bladed lightsaber. Being of Sith design, these staff-weapons were sometimes referred to as Sith lightsabers, though were not to be confused with the genuine article. The design of these weapons changed greatly over the centuries since the founding of the Sith, sometimes featuring a standardized mold, other times being designed by individual wielders. Despite this evolution, they were almost always distinguished by their scarlet bloodshine blades, a result of the red coloration usually taken on by synth-crystals. Ultimately, the Sith wielded these weapons to mock the Jedi, a trait demonstrated by the regularly greater combat effectiveness the aggressive Sith Lords possessed. Lightsaber Axe The Lightsaber Axe is a rare lightsaber where the plasma forms the blade into the shape of a battle axe. This type of lightsaber was created to fit certain uses who preferred using axes as their main weapon. Quad-Blade lightsaber The Quad-Blade Lightsaber is a four bladed lightsaber. That resembles the double-ended lightsaber. But has 2 blades on each end rather than one. Lightsaber/Blaster The Lightsaber/Blaster is a special kind of Lightsaber that has a built in blaster in the hilt sometimes, with the blaster permanently attached or detachable. Trainbots Saber Trainbot Sabers are lightsabers implanted in the Trainbots' arms that they can deploy when in Lightsaber combat. Ghost Saber The Ghost Saber is a rare lightsaber that is Negatronic Energy Saber The Negatronic Energy Saber is a super rare lightsaber, where the blade is emitted from Negatronic energy. The blade glows dark purple, surrounded by black and has a purple aura that surrounds the blade. Users Heroes * Brian Griffin - Jedi Lightsaber * Sylveon - 2 Jedi Lightsabers * Stewie Griffin - Jedi Lightsaber * Vinny Griffin - Jedi Lightsaber * Sunset Shimmer - Jedi Lightsaber *Sunsrise Shimmer - Lightsaber/Blaster *Jedi Lightsaber - Princess Yuna *Custom Jedi Lightsaber - Snowdrop * Jedi Lightsaber - Princess Celestia * Double-Ended Lightsaber - Barret Barricade * Jedi Lightsaber - Princess Sharon * Jedi Lightsaber - Princess Luna * Regular Lightsaber - Twilight Sparkle * Regular Lightsaber - Nyx * Regular Lightsaber - Applejack * Regular Lightsaber - Rainbow Dash * Regular Lightsaber - Rarity * Regular Lightsaber - Fluttershy * Regular Lightsaber - Pinkie Pie * Regular Lightsaber - Spike * Regular Lightsaber - The Human Mane 5 * Regular Lightsaber - Human Twilight Sparkle * Regular Lightsaber - Zecora * Regular Lightsaber - Zeñorita Cebra * Jedi Lightsaber - Shining Armor * Jedi Lightsaber - Cadance * Regular Lightsaber - Princess Skyla * Regular Lightsaber - Princess Flurry Heart * Regular Lightsabers - The Cutie Mark Crusaders * Regular Lightsaber - Button Mash * Regular Lightsaber - Babs Seed *Aurora Lightsaber - Lucario Villains Trivia * Gallery Heroes Brian's Lightsaber.png|Brian Griffin's Lightsaber Sylveon's lightsabers.png|Sylveon's Lightsabers Vinny's lightsaber.png|Vinny Griffin's Lightsaber Stewie's lightsaber.png|Stewie Griffin's Lightsaber Sunset's Lightsaber.png|Sunset Shimmer's Lightsaber Sunrise's lightsaber.png|Sunrise Shimmer's Lightsaber/Blaster Jenny Foxworth's Lightsaber.png|Jenny Foxworth's lightsaber Vaporeon's Lightsaber.png|Vaporeon's Lightsaber Jolteon's Lightsaber.png|Jolteon's Lightsaber Flareon's lightsaber.png|Flareon's Lightsaber Espeon's Lightsaber.png|Espeon's Lightsaber Umbreon's lightsaber.png|Umbreon's Lightsaber Leafoen's Lightsaber.png|Leafoen's Lightsaber Glaceon's lightsaber.png|Glaceon's Lightsaber Eevee's lightsaber.png|Eevee's Lightsaber Blythe's lightsaber.png|Blythe Baxter's lightsaber Zoe Trent's lightsaber.png|Zoe Trent's Lightsaber Gail Trent's lightsaber.png|Gail Trent's Lightsaber Pepper Clark's lightsaber.png|Pepper Clark's Lightsaber Vinnie Terrio's lightsaber.png|Vinnie Terrio's Lightsaber Minka Mark's lightsaber.png|Minka Mark's Lightsabers Sunil Nevla's lightsaber.png|Sunil Nevla's Lightsabers Rusell Ferguson's lightsaber.png|Russel Ferguson's Lightsaber Penny Ling's lightsaber.png|Penny Ling's Lightsaber Mitzi's lightsaber.png|Mitzi's Lightsaber Flurry Heart's Lightsaber.png|Princess Flurry Heart's lightsaber Villains Ernie's lightsaber.png|Ernie's Lightsaber Ernie's Darksaber.png|Ernie's Darksaber Trixie Lulamoon's Lightsaber.png|Trixie Lulamoon's Lightsaber EQG Trixie Lulamoon's Lightsaber.png|Human Trixie Lulamoon's Lightsaber Adiago Dazzling Lightsaber.png|Adagio Dazzling's Lightsaber Aria Blaze Lightsaber.png|Aria Blaze's Lightsaber Sonata Dusk Lightsaber.png|Sonata Dusk's Lightsaber DoodleBob's lightsaber.png|Doodlebob's Lightsaber Changling Saber.png|Changling Saber Nightmare Moon's Lightsaber.png|Nightmare Moon's Lightsaber King Sombra's Darksaber.png|King Sombra's Darksaber Nightmare Hiro's lightsaber.png|Nightmare Hiro's Lightsaber Nightmare Rarity's Darksaber.png|Nightmare Rarity's Darksaber Nightmare Trix's lightsaber.png|Nightmare Trix's Lightsaber Princess Black Hole's lightsaber.png|Princess Black Hole's Lightsaber Category:Weapons Category:Lightsabers Category:Darksabers